


Accusations

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluff, ahs fanfic, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe is creeping out at night, and Madison wants to know where she is going.





	Accusations

Madison sat in the living room smoking a cigarette as she waited for Zoe to appear. For at least a week Zoe had been sneaking out of the room at night and would not return for an hour. But tonight, Madison intended to find out where she was going. She feared the worst. Thoughts of Zoe with someone else flitted through her mind. But Madison pushed those aside. She had enchanted her side of the bed so Zoe would believe that she was asleep beside her.

As she let out of a puff of smoke, there she was. Zoe, fully dressed on the clothes she had worn earlier that day, crept quietly down the wooden steps.

“Going somewhere?”

Zoe practically jumped a foot into the air, almost causing herself to topple to the ground. “Shit,” she hissed out in surprise. Her brown eyes scanned the area until they landed on Madison sitting in the chair in the corner. “Madison what the hell? What are you- I thought- what is going on?”

Madison put out her cigarette and began to approach her girlfriend. “I could ask you the same thing. Where are you going?”

Zoe raised her eyebrows. “I-.”

“It’s almost 1:00 a.m. Zoe. Where are you fucking going?” But before Zoe could open her mouth to reply, Madison spoke again. “Is there someone else?”

Her brown eyes narrowed with an expression of confusion. “What? Do you honestly think I’m cheating on you?”

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?” Madison growled throwing her hands into the air in question. “You’ve been sneaking out for god knows how long. You always wait until I’m asleep, or at least you think I am.”

“You really wanna know where I’ve been going every night?”

“Yes,” Madison replied as she crossed her arms tightly. Silently she was preparing herself for the worst news but tried not to show it. Madison remained cold as she glared up at Zoe.

“Every night I go on a walk…”

Slowly Madison’s body began to relax. Then her head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. “W-what?”

Zoe now looking hurt replied, “Yeah Madison. I go on walks late at night.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been so stressed lately and I just want to clear my head. I’m having trouble sleeping,” she said giving a sad shrug. “I just walk to the cemetery and back.”

Madison didn’t know how to respond to this new information. How could she have been so stupid? How could she accuse Zoe of cheating? “I-I’m so sorry… Why didn’t you just tell me you’ve been stressed?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

Madison moved forward and took one of Zoe’s hands in her own. “You’re my girlfriend. Worrying about you is my job.” Madison licked her dry lips as she searched for the right thing to say. “Zoe, I’m so sorry. I thought… I was being stupid and insecure. Will you forgive me?”

Zoe looked up into Madison’s eyes and gave her a weak smile. “Of course Maddie.”

As soon as Madison heard that last word she knew things would be all right. She pulled Zoe in for a hug, which she returned. Once she let go, Madison began to drift towards the stairs. “I’ll let you take your walk now.”

However, Zoe did not release her. She refused to let go of her girlfriend’s hand. She smiled as Madison turned back to look at her. “Do you wanna come with me? I can tell you about what’s been going on.”

Madison beamed and nodded. “I’d like that.”


End file.
